My Darling
by MissFiyerabaMeponine
Summary: One shot. So, what if Marius didn't bump into Cosette? Marius/Éponine :3


**So, what if Marius didn't bump into Cosette? Marius/Éponine :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of it's characters.**

My Darling

"Everyone here, you know your place. Brujon, Babet, Claquesous. You, Montparnasse, watch for the law with Éponine take care. You turn on the tears. No mistakes, my dears" M. Thénardier said to his gang. His wife looked around, frowning as she noticed that the students were, once again, on their street. Why did they always show up there?

"These bloody students on our street. Here they come slumming once again. Our Éponine would kiss their feet. She never had a scrap of brain" she said to him, looking at their daughter.

Marius ran up to Éponine. She smiled as he approached.

"Hey, Éponine, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about." he said to her.

"Here you can always catch me in." she replied.

"Mind the police don't catch you out!" he cautioned her. He didn't want her to get into any trouble. He cared a great deal for 'Ponine, she was his best friend. Éponine looked at all of the books that Marius was carrying.

"'Ere, wotcher do with all them books? I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks. I know a lot of things, I do!" She told him. He smiled sadly.

"Poor Éponine, the things you know. You wouldn't find in books like these." he said with a sigh. She looked at him, secretly admiring him.

"I like the way you grow your hair."

"I like the way you tease." he replied. Éponine sighed, wondering if Marius would ever realise how she truly felt about him. She was in love with him, but would he ever know? and could he ever love her back? These were the questions that oft kept Éponine up at night, unable to sleep. Thoughts of Marius almost always occupied her mind. She loved him.

"Little he knows! Little he sees!" She said to herself. Marius looked at her curiously, having overheard her muttering.

"What was that?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Nothing, Monsieur Marius." she said quietly as her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

"'Ponine, what did you mean?"

"This is not the place to talk about it."

"Then let's go elsewhere." Marius suggested. Éponine nodded.

Marius took her by the hand and led her away from the streets where her father would attempt to rob Valjean. He led her to the park, which was surprisingly empty. He looked at her.

"Well?" he asked. Éponine looked down and mumbled something that was incomprehensible to Marius. "What was that?" he asked, not having understood what she'd said. Éponine looked at him. How should she tell him. One does not simply tell someone, that they've known for years and are best friends with and have secretly had a crush on for quite some time even though that someone has never noticed, that they love them. She looked into his eyes. Those eyes. Éponine could swear that she melted whenever she looked into them. Her eyes drifted to his lips and, without thinking, she kissed him. Marius was surprised but, after a moment, he kissed her back, their lips moving in perfect synchronicity. Marius held her close to him. How had he never realised? How had he never realised that she loved him? That he loved her? But he knew now. He knew that she loved him and he loved her. As their long, sweet kiss ended, he looked into Éponine's beautiful brown eyes and he smiled. A gentle, loving smile, that Éponine returned. God, how had he not realised how beautiful she was? Especially when she smiled. He kissed her smiling lips again. She kissed him back lovingly. Could this really be happening to her? Did the man she completely and truly love, actually love her back? She had thought this day would never come. But it had. She was in the arms of Marius, the man she loved.

"I love you." she whispered softly to him. He smiled. God, she loved it when he smiled.

"I love you too, my 'Ponine. My darling." he leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed him back enthusiastically. She knew then that they would never be apart, that they would always be happy together for she loved him and he loved her. In that moment, nothing else mattered as their lips moved together, as their skin tingled wonderfully at the touch of the other's skin. They were in love and that was all that they needed from life.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

,


End file.
